


a rush at the beginning, i get caught up for just a minute

by siniiionice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Otabek Altin, daddybek, i hc that yuri is such a talkative bottom so he is in here, okay maybe a very tiny amount of plot but super tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniiionice/pseuds/siniiionice
Summary: They both stared at each other for a moment and Yuri decided right then and there that he should get this dick out of his ass and go sew his mouth shut because it probably just screwed everything up.--In which Yuri slides ass first into daddy kink territory.





	a rush at the beginning, i get caught up for just a minute

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this fandom for getting me into daddy kink

Yuri liked being a taken care of, but he would deny it to his dying breath. Otabek knows this about him though, and after moving in together he puts his knowledge to use. 

If Yuri is tired from practice, Otabek will carry him off to bed from whatever surface he was slumped over. Each morning Yuri woke up to a cup of coffee made exactly how he liked it. If Yuri fell on the ice, Otabek was the first person by his side, asking him what he needed. 

It was a facet of their relationship that was seen all throughout it, the bedroom being no exception. 

Take now for example.

Yuri was spread out on the bed, his hair a tangled mess on the pillow from pulling it in every which way because he was given specific instructions not to touch. Which, while he found it to be such a turn on, was getting kind of annoying since Otabek had been slowly sucking his cock for almost thirty minutes now, never letting him come.

Honestly, Yuri loved it. He loved all the attention Otabek paid to him and how, well, spoiled he was whenever they ended up in bed like this. 

A slow lick up his shaft broke him from his attempted thought process, bringing his sole focus back to Otabek’s mouth. Otabek swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, taking a moment to lap at the abundance of precum that accumulated there, licking at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Fuck…” Yuri whined, his hands making fists in his hair, “Beka come onnnn…”

Yuri could feel the smirk Otabek had on his face, since with his eyes screwed shut he couldn’t see it. Smug bastard, always happy when he got Yuri to this point.

“Had enough already?” Otabek said, his mouth still only inches away from Yuri’s cock, making Yuri shudder. He knew exactly what Otabek was doing.

“Just.. fuck, just..” Yuri paused for a moment, he knew what he had to do to make Otabek start to prep him, he knew that Otabek always took so long and pampered him so much only so he could get Yuri to beg, to get him to say things he would never say to anyone. Except Otabek. 

Yuri opened his eyes, looking down at Otabek, who was still positioned in between his legs, “Please… please...” 

The thing is, Yuri knew that this was how tonight was going to go. He knew that once he walked into their apartment, complaining that his legs were a little more sore than usual, that Otabek was going to take that as an excuse to spoil him, to get him whining and make him a complete mess. It was just one of the many ways he took care of Yuri.

“Alright then,” Otabek said, placing a kiss on the head of Yuri’s cock, “since you asked nicely.”

Yuri’s arm scrambled out to the bedside table, reaching frantically for the lube they left there from the other night. He heard Otabek chuckle from his new position, sitting up on his shins.

“Eager?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow in that maddeningly smug way that both annoyed Yuri and turned him on to no end. 

Yuri tossed the lube at Otabek, not even attempting to give a response because they both knew the answer. 

Otabek grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, warming the liquid as it touched his skin. He looked up at Yuri for a moment, always the gentleman, making sure Yuri one-hundred-percent wanted to have sex before they did anything, even though he just had him begging.

After a slight nod, Otabek circled Yuri’s hole with a single finger, then pushed it in all the way to the second knuckle, his gaze never faltering from Yuri’s face. He pumped the finger in and out, listening to the hitches in Yuri’s breath.

Yuri might have been tired and worn from practice but dammit if he wasn’t really turned on right now and so frustrated, “Beka.. you can add another…”

Otabek gave him a look, and Yuri knew what he had to do.

“Please… please add another finger...”

Otabek kissed his knee and slid a second one in, slowly pumping his fingers, taking a moment for Yuri to get used to it before starting to scissor them. He moved his fingers for a little while before curling them, waiting to here the intake of Yuri’s breath.

“Fuuuuuck…”

And there it was. 

Otabek worked his fingers in and out for a little while longer, being nice and slipping a third one in without making Yuri beg. Honestly, Yuri was thankful for it because with every other pump being a light press on his prostate he didn’t think he could handle saying anything at the moment.

“You think you’re open enough?” Otabek asked, apparently not letting Yuri get off from begging that easily.

Yuri squirmed on the bed, Otabek now not giving up his assault of Yuri’s prostate.

“Yes! Yes!” Yuri practically screamed, he was a little too far gone already, completely blissed out and basically putty in Otabek’s willing hands.

A moment later, Otabek’s fingers slipped out of him and Yuri more so heard rather than saw the lube being flicked open. He was a mess; the sound of the liquid being squirted out and applied to Otabek’s cock making him moan. 

This is why he loved being taken care of, he could be reduced to a mess of shudders and words that he doesn’t even know he’s panting out. Otabek always took such good care of him, slowly getting Yuri to this point every time he knew Yuri needed it.

A moment later Yuri felt his right leg getting pushed up and placed on Otabek’s shoulder. He was all sensory now, his vision swimming in pleasure, but his sense of feeling heightened in his blissed-out state. He felt the head of Otabek’s cock at his hole, and then a moment later the slow glide of Otabek pressing into him halfway. 

“Fuck yes, Daddy…”

Yuri’s eyes suddenly focused, his hazy mind somehow very aware of what he just said, he looked up at Otabek.

They both stared at each other for a moment and Yuri decided right then and there that he should get this dick out of his ass and go sew his mouth shut because it probably just screwed everything up.

After a second that seemed way too long, Otabek leaned forward, his mouth ghosting over the shell of Yuri’s ear, causing Yuri to involuntarily shiver.

“You like that, kitten?”

Yuri couldn’t stop the moan even if he wanted, he nodded his head in an attempt to get his opinion across, too overwhelmed by what exactly was going on with him.

Otabek pushed a little more into him, though not all the way, teasing Yuri in a way that he knew would frustrate Yuri if he wasn’t already a mess.

“You gotta say it,” Otabek said, now closer to his ear than before, his warm breath cascading down onto Yuri’s neck.

As if on autopilot Yuri let out, “Yes Daddy!” 

With that encouragement, Otabek slid himself all the way inside of Yuri. 

It took a moment for Yuri to adjust to the full feeling inside of him, a feeling he had been craving for the past twenty minutes.

“I’m gonna move now kitten, is that okay?” Honestly, where did Otabek get off having such a controlled voice when Yuri was a mess?

Yuri breathed for a moment, “Please, Daddy…”

Otabek usually started slow, but Yuri was immediately overwhelmed by the fast pace he set right off the bat. Not that Yuri was complaining, he had been wanting to come for the better part of the last hour.

Each thrust saw Otabek pulling almost all the way out, only to slam back in, causing Yuri to let out little moans and whimpers each time. The drag of Otabek’s cock always hitting him just right, bringing him back to that mess that he was before.

“Beka… Daddy… Daddy I’m close..” at this point Yuri didn’t fully register what he was saying, just letting the words out as they came to him.

Otabek thrusted harder, “You gonna come on my cock, kitten?”

Yuri all but mewled.

But Otabek didn’t give in, “Think you can come for Daddy just like this?”

Yuri was getting pushed up closer to the headboard with each thrust and he was pretty sure he would feel this tomorrow, but he knew for a fact that he could come this way.

“Yes Daddy, for you Daddy…”

Two more thrusts and Yuri could have sworn he momentarily blacked out as he came, small whimpers of “Daddy” on his lips as he shot cum all over his stomach.

Otabek kept thrusting into him, his cock pulsing as Yuri clenched around him.

When he came a minute later it was with a grunt and a warm feeling filling Yuri’s ass. 

They shared labored breaths for a moment before Otabek slowly pulled out, kissing Yuri’s nose as he did so. 

However, in Yuri’s completely fucked out state, he didn’t even register Otabek sliding down his body again until he felt two fingers pushed into him.

“Think you can come again for Daddy?” Otabek asked, his voice rough which immediately made Yuri’s cock stir again.

Yuri whimpered, the feeling of two fingers working in and out of him a little too much but also just enough. 

Otabek kept pushing his fingers in and out, his cum and having recently fucked Yuri making it easier for him to curl his fingers at just the right angle. 

“Daddy!!” Yuri all but shrieked, still a little too sensitive.

“Shh kitten, shh it’s okay, Daddy's got you…” Otabek kept pressing on Yuri’s prostate though, not giving up even though tears started to form in the corner of Yuri’s eyes.

The drag of Otabek’s fingers against Yuri’s prostate was driving him crazy, bringing him back into his fully sensory state, relying only on touch and not paying any attention to what was coming out of his mouth. Yuri had been completely broken down at this point, laid bare on their bed, a complete mess that showcased how well he had been taken care of.

With one more brush of Otabek’s fingers to his prostate, Yuri came, his body convulsing as a small amount of cum left his cock. 

Otabek slowly fingered him through the aftershocks, Yuri’s small mewls and whimpers still leaving his mouth. 

When he full calmed down, Otabek slipped his fingers out, and made a beeline for the adjoining bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and coming back to Yuri in record time.

The cloth was warm against his still sensitive hole, as Otabek cleaned him up, gliding the cloth over him slowly so he didn't hurt him.

With the washcloth tossed in the laundry and both of them as clean as they could get, Otabek pulled back the covers, lifted Yuri up, and placed him under the blankets, climbing in after him and covering them.

They didn’t speak for a little, Yuri’s head nestled into Otabek’s neck while Otabek pressed soft kisses to his scalp. His hair was still a mess, and Otabek knew that he would be the one combing it out tomorrow, not that he really had a problem with it.

“Yura, I think we have to talk about it, ya know, set up boundaries and rules and all,” Otabek mumbled into Yuri’s hair.

Yuri took a breath and pressed his lips to Otabek’s neck, “In the morning, Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you sinners enjoyed
> 
> gayprixfinal.tumblr.com


End file.
